


Finding Your Heart

by thequeensheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeensheart/pseuds/thequeensheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin meet one day by a river and they part ways. As she gets to know him more after weeks, she decides to leave her abusive mother, the castle, and her old life behind. Not wanting to go back, she slowly gets used to the life of a thief. But as she starts falling in love with Robin, she begins to believe that she can have a happy ending and she won't let her fears overcome her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether to make this a one-shot or multi chapter. But I ended up just putting it into 3 parts.  
> Also, there was/is no Daniel, no Snow, no Leopold. It's as if none of those things happened. Even though I really love Daniel, I didn't think I should put him in here. So it's like Regina has grown up basically the same way just not with any of those people in here, therefore she's still like the young innocent girl she was before, but also doesn't trust people so easily.
> 
> Another thing.. BELLA you might as well be my co-author. XD Nooo not assistant. Co-author.

She was lying face down on her bed, her face muffled in a pillow with tears streaming down the sides of her cheeks. She didn't want this life. None of it. She couldn't stop the sobs that came out from her; one spilling out after the other.

Regina was doomed to a life of unhappiness. She knew it. She could feel it.

She shifted on the bed, turning her head to the side so that it's no longer smothered in the pillow. She couldn't stop herself from thinking what she had done to deserve this. She laid there a few more minutes until she decided to get up. So she slowly scooted over to the side of the bed and lifted herself; standing up on her feet. Wiping her tears away, Regina began to get changed into a different outfit, one she could wear outside the castle, that wasn't as elegant as the others. That she could wear riding. Her outfit was fitted with the only piece of jewelry she wore; a golden necklace pendant in the shape of a tree with a circle ring around it.

As Regina sat down in front of her mirror, she looked at her reflection, grimacing. She lifted her hand to the side of her face where a bruise was already forming, courtesy of her mother. As she brushed her hair she decided to leave it down, not wanting to fix it further and it flowed in waves down her back.

 

Making her way through the castle, and looking over her shoulder making sure she didn't run into anyone, she was relieved when she got outside the castle walls.

Wandering to the stables and getting Rosita - her horse - ready for a ride, she climbed on and rode out to further distance herself away from the castle. She rode for some time before she came upon a river in the forest and decided to have a rest. So looking around and seeing no one, she hopped off of her horse, tied Rosita's reigns to a tree, and made her way over to sit down on a big rock by the river. After a moment she ever so slightly dipped her fingers into the water, and began to think about everything. She didn't want to give into tears again, so she pulled them back and tried best to not burst into sobs.

"Pardon my intrusion." Regina heard an accented voice behind her, making her jump. "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you."

Regina turned her head around slowly, keeping most of her face hidden by her hair, but enough to see the man standing before her. He was actually quite handsome. He had a bow in his hand and arrows in his quiver on his back, which looks as if he was about to go hunting since he didn't already have an animal upon him, not that she could tell anyway. He must have stumbled upon this river as he was out.

He began to walk slowly toward her. "Would it be alright if I got a drink of water?" He glanced at the river, then back at her.

"I don't own it. Go ahead." She turned away from him as she heard him walk to the water. Regina tried not to look over at him, so she was trying to occupy herself with looking down in the water, thinking as she swirled her fingers through it. Then she heard his voice again.

"Do you mind if I ask, what you are doing here alone in the forest?"

Regina doesn't know what made her answer him truthfully, but she did.

"I wanted to go out for a ride, to get away."

"From what?" Well he was bold, asking her a lot of questions.

She sighed. "Everything. My life."

He seemed to ponder things - and so did she to be honest - because the next few minutes were in silence.

"Would it be too forward to ask your name?"

She began thinking if she should lie to him and tell him a false name. But after considering everything, she really didn't care who all knew her identity.

"Regina." She spoke, and thinking it was now her time to ask him. "And your name?"

"Robin of Locksley. At your service."

She could feel him near her, so she turned her head a bit to look at him, and sure enough he was sitting a little distance from her. Probably as to not scare her off. But she wasn't frightened all that easily. She did grow up with a mother like Cora after all, so if she could take that surely a man such as this is not going to scare her. But she could still be skeptical about him.

Now it was her turn to be the one to speak first after a brief silence, and him just staring at her.

"Why are you still here?" She tried not to sound rude by any means, but she was generally wondering.

"Well, I had hoped to get to know you more." And after a beat he spoke again. "And I couldn't bring myself to leave you alone here."

After hearing that, Regina couldn't help but give a faint smile. This man she just met seemed so kind. The thought of him not wanting to leave her by herself and to be so curious about her to want to know more made her feel... overwhelmed. And kind of grateful to him.

He began to stand up, and a moment later, he was reaching his hand down to her. She looked at his hand, debating whether to take it or not. After considering it, she slowly reached up and took it, and he helped her up onto her feet. After he did so she swiftly retreated her hand from his grasp, thinking about all the pain she went through after she got close to people with her mother around, and she didn't want to go through that again. As she shifted her head, shaking the memory of her mother from her mind it resulted in her hair falling away from her face and revealing her bruised cheek. He looked at her in horror and she realized what had happened.

Her other hand suddenly came up to hide the bruise.

"What on earth happened?" A look of shock and worry spread across his face.

Regina turned away from him. "I really don't wanna talk about it."

She felt his hand come up to cup her chin and turn her face back to him. "You don't have to." His eyes were sincere, but she moved away from his touch and he dropped his hand.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I think I should get back home." He nodded. "Thank you, Robin." She walked over to where her horse stood and she untied the reigns, then hopped on the saddle.

"Regina." She heard him speak so she looked over in his direction. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be here."

She nodded and turned her horse to gallop in the direction of the castle.

 

A week had passed since she met Robin at the river.

She was thinking about what he said; that if she needed someone to talk to he would be there. But how would he know when or _if_ she would go back? Was he waiting everyday there to see if she'd come? No he wouldn't be. He didn't even know her. She doubted he'd do that.

But as she contemplated going to the river or not, she had this feeling within her to go. So she did. She got ready to go out, but instead she decided to not bring her horse this time.

As Regina got to the spot of the river she had been at before, she looked around. She saw no one. Frowning, she looked down.

_So much for hoping._

Regina turned around and was about to head back to the castle, but as she lifted her head up she saw him. Her breath caught in her throat. He was just coming into the clearing.

"You're here." She spoke.

"And so are you."

"Did you come here everyday?"

He shook his head.

"Then how did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't. I just.. had this feeling that I should come here, now."

"I had the same feeling."

This had to be a coincidence. But the feeling deep inside her was telling her otherwise.

"So, you came. Did you want to talk?"

She nodded. So he sat down by her, as she sat down on the same rock as before. He gave her a bit of room between them, as to not invade her space she guessed.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm.. as well as can be expected I suppose. And you?"

"I'm quite well."

 _Well at least one of us is_ , she thought.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Your favorite color?"

"Oh, um, red. What's yours?"

"Green."

"What's your favorite thing to do?"

She smirked. "What is this? Twenty questions?"

"No. I can promise you it is not."

"My favorite thing to do?" He nodded. She began to think, and she smiled to herself. "Riding horses."

"Ah. I gathered that's why you had your horse the first day we met."

"Well, that and I didn't know how far I'd be going into the forest. What about you? What's your favorite thing to do? No, wait let me guess.. shoot arrows?"

"As it so happens, yes I do love to do that." He smiled at her. "I feel free and quite relaxed with archery."

"I feel the same way when I am riding Rosita, my horse." She smiles at the thought and looks over to the water flowing in the river.

They both fall into silence after that. Minutes pass and then she hears his voice again.

"What about your family?"

She goes rigid. Not moving. She had pain in her eyes, but she quickly gathered her composure and stood up. "I have to go."

"My apologies, did I say something wrong?" She didn't answer him. She just began running through the woods towards the direction of the castle, but she could hear his faint call of her name.

 

Another week passed by and Regina didn't go back to the river in that time, but she did want to wander about outside the castle walls. There were times she just wanted to walk around out there, anything to get some fresh air and be free away from her mother.

Right now that's what she was doing, walking through the forest, looking around at all the trees and the animals that crossed her path. She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she'd rather be out there anyway. Regina was deep in thought when she came upon a clearing through the trees, and as she walked out she recognized this place. She was back at the river.

_Really?_

She looked around and stopped in her tracks. There he was, sitting down on that rock that she had sat upon the previous times before and he was looking down at the ground. As he looked up and caught sight of her he went wide-eyed. Regina turned back around and was about to run back off, but she heard him run toward her. "Regina!" As he caught up to her he went to stand in front of her. "Regina, I'm so sorry for what I had asked last time. I did not mean to pry. If it is a sore subject for you, we don't have to talk about it."

"It is." Was all she could say.

He nodded. "Okay well duly noted. Can we please talk more? I rather enjoyed our last conversation, up until of course I crossed that line."

She was thinking for a few moments, and then she sighed. "Okay." And with that they made their way back to where they had sat the times before. Him not crossing her space in any way.

They met every week at the river. Talking about their likes and dislikes, their hopes, his past. He never asked her anything about her past, probably for fear of having her run away again. She told him where she lives, much to his surprise. But she didn't tell him about how it was growing up with her mother, she couldn't handle talking about that just yet, and he didn't push her into talking about it.

 

* * *

 

One day the unexpected happened...

Robin was standing at their usual spot, waiting for Regina to arrive there when he heard rustling in the forest. He turned around.

"Regina?" No answer. Robin was on guard. He didn't have his bow and arrows with him, thinking he did not need them as he was just going to be having a conversation with Regina as they have been doing for the past few weeks.

He then heard a voice from the bush nearby. "Well, well, if it isn't Robin Hood." He knew that voice anywhere.

Robin turned toward the man standing before him. "Nottingham." The man began to advance in steps toward him.

"Now what would a lowly thief be doing here?" And after a beat. "Perhaps, meeting a lady?"

How on earth did he know?

"This is quite a popular spot for any who want to get fresh water. But even so, it's none of your concern."

"Of course it is. Everything that has to do with you is my concern. Now how about you make this easy." He drew his sword.

"I don't think so."

"Very well." He was about to strike when he was suddenly struck across the back of his head. He fell down on the ground instantly.

Regina was standing from behind where Nottingham had stood. She had a big log in her hands and an expression on her face that resembles fear along with shock.

"Are you okay?" As he nodded she dropped the log. "Who's he?"

"I'll tell you later. We should probably get going before he wakes." She nodded this time.

They made their way away out of the clearing and then started running through the forest, hearing Nottingham yelling Robin's name as he apparently has woken. They were talking to each other as they traveled farther away from the river, and he told her who Nottingham had been and they didn't realize that they had come upon the outer layer of the forest close to Regina's castle. He informed her they should not meet up at the river for another two weeks, for it would be safer that way with Nottingham knowing now, and she just nodded and agreed with him. They then said their goodbye's to one another and parted ways.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since their run in with Nottingham.

She began making her way to where the river had been, but she then as she came to the spot for the clearing, she saw all the trees had been cut down. Everything was in ruin. Regina's mouth went agape and her eyes began to tear up. Why would anyone do this? She was about to lose hope all over again.

Just then she saw Robin come up by her, she glanced at him and then back at where the river once was beautiful.

"Robin. Who would do this?"

He frowned. "I don't know for certain, but I do suspect Nottingham had a hand in this."

She blinked back her tears and took a deep breath.

Regina took his hand, not afraid of the contact anymore. They walked through the forest talking about various things, some of which include how Robin's Merry Men back at the camp had joked about him sneaking away to meet a lady, them wanting to meet her, and about what it would be like to have a woman among them.

After awhile Robin spoke up. "Are you certain you don't want to find another spot for us to meet?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You know what?" She stopped walking and turned to him. "That spot may have meant something to me, but... it's okay. As long as I'm with you, I'm okay." She saw the hope in his eyes. "How about - how about I go back with you?"

He looked a bit surprised. "Hold on, what are you saying?"

"A spot is not as important to me as you are. Let's.. both go back to your camp." She began to smile at him.

He had a big grin on his face as they set off to the way of his camp. He led her by the hand.


	2. Falling in Love

As they made their way back to his camp, Regina could feel his eyes on her and she was trying not to smile, but at times it slipped out.

They got to the camp a few minutes later.

Regina looked and saw several tends set up all around and in the middle was a pile of wood to build a fire. Robin led her by the hand into the camp more, and as she passed some men she could see them staring at her. The sudden feeling that she was out of place came to the surface.

As they got to the center of the camp, Robin cleared his throat. "Men!" Just then all the men turned their attention to him. "I'd like to introduce you to Regina. I hope you all will treat her in a respectful manner and welcome her to the camp." They all turned to look at her now. "Regina, these are my Merry Men." He said as he gestured to them.

"Nice to meet you all."

After, the men began to walk up to her and Robin introduced each one to her. She made a mental note to remember all of them. Robin was pulled to the side by a couple of his men and they spoke to him in hushed tones, so she couldn't really make out what they were talking about, not that she would want to pry into their conversation, so she just turned the other way - that is until she felt his hand grasp hers again.

When the introductions were finished, and everyone was done conversing for now, Regina followed Robin and headed for his tent. As they both sat down she put her hands in her lap and they began to chat about a couple things, like his Merry Men and how they were glad to finally meet her. Then after awhile silence fell before them and that gave Regina time to think; particularly if she should say anything to him about her life. She felt she should, since he had no insight into anything about her past, considering she never told him about that particular thing. But she also debated whether it was too soon to tell him, even if he had already told her much about him and even of his own past. She finally decided to just go ahead and tell him. Not everything. But at least something. Some part of her that she was okay to let him know.

"Robin." His head shot up at the sound of her voice. She sighed. "It was my mother."

"Pardon? What was your mother?" He looked somewhat baffled.

"The day we met at the river when you asked who gave me that bruise... it was my mother." His eyes went wide at her confession.

"What? So you're telling me that your mother is the one who hit you?" She nodded.

"That wasn't the first time. But I could only take so much, I had to get out, at least for a little while. That's when I went out for a ride on Rosita."

He looked at her, horrified at what she was telling him.

"Why would your mother do something so awful to her own daughter?"

"I.." She wasn't quite sure what she should say. She didn't want to tell him everything right now, but she didn't have to, because a moment later he was putting his hand over hers.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I know it's quite painful for you to talk about."

She nodded, and she then spoke in a lower tone. "I just... wanted to get away from her. Away from that life."

He stayed silent, just nodding and listening to her as she spoke. She was thankful to him since she didn't want him to pity her. She didn't want that nor need it.

Some time passed before he spoke up and let her know she could stay in the camp for as long as she wanted, and that she could sleep here in his tent. She had shaken her head and told him that she couldn't do that, but he strongly insisted, so she just accepted and thanked him. But then she asked where would he sleep, he just gave her a faint smile and said he'd come up with something. She had objected to putting him out of his own tent, but he told her that it was alright and that he didn't mind. Afterwards he excused himself to go out to talk to the Merry Men about some plans.

She sat there thinking for awhile. At least they had got that part situated, even though she really didn't want to invade and force Robin out of where he had slept. But she was getting quite tired. It had been a long day after all, and as she looked out of the tent she did see it was getting late. So Regina laid down on the blanket and closed her eyes. Soon she found herself in a deep sleep.

 

The next day Regina awoke to the sound of her stomach grumbling. As she popped her eyes open she looked around, temporarily forgetting where she was, but then she slowly began to sit up. She looked down at her stomach thinking about how hungry she was. She fell asleep so fast last night that she had forgotten to eat something, so she began to make her way out of the tent, carefully examining each person around to try and spot Robin.

She finally caught sight of him, he was a bit of a distance away talking to the man known as Little John. Regina began to make her way over to them, slowly, as she didn't want to intrude on any conversation they were having. Robin must have caught a glimpse of her walking toward them, because he gave her a smile and seemed to finish talking to Little John, then walked over to stand in front of her.

"Morning, milady. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I am fairly well." Robin gave her a kind smile, showing those dimples of his. It sent a tingling feeling through her.

 _He is really rather attractive_ , she thought.

"So, are you hungry?"

Just then as if on queue, her stomach growled again. She went wide eyed and tried to hide her blush as he had an amused look on his face.

"I guess that answers my previous question. I know you went to sleep last night before you had any sort of meal."

"Yeah, I guess I was quite tired."

"Understandable."

He went over and sat down on a log nearby, and she followed his actions, sitting next to him. He handed over a plate and had put some eggs on it.

"I saved you some, in case you were hungry. The rest of us ate all ours a bit ago."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome milady. Now eat up, you need your strength for the day."

As the day continued Regina had been observing Robin walk around the camp talking to some of his Merry Men. She had overheard Robin talking to one of them about a plan, she didn't know what kind of plan or for what, but she knew something was going on. When she got around to asking Robin, he informed her that they were going off on a heist. Regina had been shocked. She did know about Robin and his men stealing from the rich to give to the poor, since he had told her one previous day, but didn't know what exactly it would be like. Curiosity got the best of her.

She walked right up to Robin after he was finished talking to the one known as Will Scarlet.

"I'm coming with you."

That made him stop in his tracks. "Coming? With us? Forgive me milady, but I do not think that would be the best idea."

She tilted her head. "And why is that?"

"Apologies if I sound rather rude, but you know nothing about being a thief."

"Oh, I know that. But I still would like to go. If I'm going to spend time with you all, I want to know what your lives are like." She stepped forward a bit to look more into his eyes. "Please?"

He sighed. "Alright. Alright. But if you come with us, you are just going to observe as we do everything."

"Fine with me."

And with that, they all got ready to go out for the job.

Regina was standing behind a tree in the spot where they were to complete the heist, though where she was standing was quite a bit farther back. Some of the Merry Men were standing behind other trees and bushes, waiting for the moment they saw the carriage. Regina then spotted Robin walking toward her, wearing a cloak.

"Alright, you stay here and observe." He said, and then walked off to stand behind a tree more closer to the road.

A few minutes later, she casually walked up behind him.

He then turned to her. "Didn't I tell you to stay back there and observe?"

"Yes. But I'm here now." She smiled. "And besides, I don't always have to listen to you." She nudged him playfully. He smirked at that and shook his head.

Just then the carriage was in sight and Robin pulled his hood over his head and then gently, but swiftly grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her down. She was now kneeling down behind the tree.

"Stay here. And please keep out of sight." She nodded.

As everyone got ready to spring into the open, Regina sucked in a deep breath. She hoped everything would go according to their plan. At that moment the carriage got even closer and they all leaped into the open, surprising the passengers of said carriage. Regina just stayed back and watched as Robin and the Merry Men leaped into action and rather quickly it was over as they got what they were after. Everything happened so fast that it was almost a blur to her. But she then felt Robin's hand slip into hers, hoist her up, and off they all ran into the forest.

When they got back to the camp they all were laughing and celebrating their victory.

Regina pulled Robin off to the side, out of clear sight from the others.

"Robin, I want to stay... here with you. I don't want to go back to live at the castle or to my old life there."

He looked rather surprised at the news, but he smiled nonetheless.

"I want to learn your ways - your life - on everything. You don't mind if I stay, do you?"

"Of course not. Actually, I rather hoped you would."

That made her smile, well, grin actually.

 

Several weeks went by as Regina and Robin got closer and closer. She learned more about him, his Merry Men, and their lives.. and he even learned a bit more about her. She didn't have any other clothing besides the ones she was already wearing by this point, so Robin decided to get her some others, and even though she really didn't think it was necessary (because she could just wash the ones she had, over and over), he had asked _Do you ever take gifts or generosity from someone without objecting to it first?_ She had just smiled and thanked him, which he had smiled back to her. On another occasion she insisted she go get her horse Rosita and bring her to the camp, so she and Robin had carefully sneaked to the castle's stables and retrieved her horse, thankfully without any incident. The Merry Men even had their jokes about how it was to have a lady in their group and they all just ended up laughing about it, even Regina.

Then one day she asked Robin if he could help teach her how to use a bow and arrow, and he had been quite happy as to do it.

_She sighed. "I'm not going to get this."_

_This was like the hundredth attempt for her, or at least that's what it felt like._

_"Yes you will, but it will take some practice. It's not something you can master so quickly. Just take a deep breath."_

_And she did._

_"Now raise the bow, aim, and shoot."_

_As she did so, she barely made the outer ring. She slumped in defeat._

_"Here, c'mon let me show you." He came to stand right behind her, straightening her posture and aligning the bow and arrow as she held it up pointing at the target. She could feel his breath on her, and it sent butterflies through her stomach. They were quite close in proximity and part of her rather liked it._

_"Now let go." He said as he slowly backed up a little bit._

_She let the arrow fly through the air, and then her mouth went agape as she saw where it landed. It didn't hit dead center, but it was actually really close._

_Regina began to smile and she turned to Robin and hugged him. He reciprocated, putting his arms around her. "Thank you, Robin." As she pulled back she looked in his eyes as he looked in hers and she was now aware of how close they actually were. If only for a few inches their lips would've been touching._

_But she looked away and backed out of his embrace._

 

* * *

 

It was Robin's turn to ask something of Regina.

One day as the sun was setting and after he got everything ready, he went to go look for Regina. He found her having a conversation with Will, and she seemed to be smiling.

_My God she looks beautiful._

He began to approach her, and she must have seen him coming because she said something to Will and then excused herself. She was walking toward him now. They both stopped in front of each other.

"Milady would you care to join me this evening?"

"Where to?"

"That is a bit of a surprise."

She raised her eyebrow and smiled. "Oh is it now? Okay." She linked her arm in his. "Lead the way."

"I hope you don't mind if I use your horse."

"No, of course I don't mind."

When they got to where her horse was, he asked her if she would mind getting on it. So after a moment she did. He then started a bit of a journey and as he got to the spot he stopped. They were now standing in a small flower field. He looked over to Regina and she looked mesmerized by the sight.

"Milady." He smiled as he held out his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand as he helped her off the horse.

"So what was your plan to do here?"

He began to get the blanket and items out of the bags and laying everything out. "To have a picnic. You don't mind do you?"

She gasped. "Why, Robin Hood are you courting me?" He looked over to her, she had an amused look upon her face.

He thought for a moment. "Perhaps."

She grinned and shook her head, then sat down on the blanket. He sat down as well, quite close to her.

As their picnic continued they talked and even laughed at each other in some moments, she especially did when he intentionally dug into his food, making sure he grabbed a lot with his hand and stuff it in his mouth, smearing it all on his face in the process. He only did that though to make a point to her that he can in fact be messy, which she didn't exactly think so until that moment. When they were done with their food and he cleaned up a bit on the blanket, he shifted his gaze to her. She was sitting leaning back on her hands that were spread behind her and she was looking up at the sky, by this time the sun was already set and it was now dark. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, which he thought was good, because he loved seeing her this way.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"There's more." She now turned her head to him. "To this evening I mean."

"There is?"

He nodded. "Would you like to take a walk with me in the moonlight?"

As he awaited her response, he could feel hope build inside him, and he held his breath. A second later a smile was forming on her face.

"I'd love to."

He grinned and hopped on his feet. Stretching out an arm to her to help her up, she took it and stood up. Robin began gathering up all the items he had brought for the picnic and putting them away.

 

* * *

 

Regina was feeling very happy tonight. She was loving every minute with this man.

She had one arm linked with his and she was currently leaning against him as they walked through the forest while Robin held Rosita's reigns with his other hand. They had been talking about their thoughts on the evening so far.

But then as Regina felt him stop, she turned to him and saw him staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, you just... look quite lovely." She ducked her head, trying to hide her blush.

"Thank you." She lifted her head back up. "You're not so bad yourself."

As she smiled she felt a slight breeze which made her hair flow and a piece of it fly in her face. She was about to move it, but she saw him reaching his hand up to push it back behind her ear.

She was still staring into his eyes and she didn't know what overcame her, but she felt herself lean forward. She saw him glance at her lips and then look back up into her eyes. After a second there lips locked. It was a sweet, tender kiss which seemed to last forever for her, but then a minute later they were pulling apart.

She actually didn't know what to say. But she felt so alive with him, so free, and so happy.

He grinned at her and she grinned back.

They headed back to the camp holding hands, and before she knew it they were saying goodnight to one another.

"Thank you, Robin. I had a wonderful time."

"I feel the same way, milady. I hope we can do this again."

"I'd really like that." He lifted her hand up to kiss it. She smiled.

"Until then."

"Goodnight Robin." She slowly slipped her hand from his grasp.

"Goodnight Regina." He dipped his head.

She turned and made her way into the tent.

That night Regina fell asleep and dreamed of the outlaw that had captured her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Mibby. She had that fantastic idea for OQ's first kiss in the moonlight (and when Regina observes them doing the heist) :D  
> And thanks to you too Bella for the picnic idea :3 You're both amazing.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update. I thought I'd get it up sooner, but I had writer's block apparently :/

She had looked through all her magical sources week after week, trying every magical item she knew of to search for her daughter. At first she found nothing useful and began to get rather frustrated.

Just then she looked through her mirror as the image became clearer and that’s when she saw her. Clear as day looking at her in the mirror was Regina, who had a rather shocked look on her face. Regina stumbled back, startled. As the image from Cora’s mirror faded, she grinned to herself.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find you, Regina? You stupid girl.”

She walked off to go look into some resources to find out where exactly her daughter was hiding.

 

* * *

 

Regina returned to camp with the water she sent out to get from a nearby well. She set it down near the campfire.

She couldn’t believe it. Her mother. She saw her mother in the water’s reflection.

As she made her way through the camp, Robin must have caught sight of her because he was making his way over.

“Regina, is everything alright? You were gone longer than expected.”

“No, everything’s not alright.” She moved past him and went to go sit in the tent.

He followed her and sat down beside her, looking very concerned.

“What’s the matter?”

All these emotions rushed back to her as she looked down. She didn’t know what to do. She was panicking inside.

“Regina?” He moved his hand to her chin and guided her to look at him. “You can tell me anything.”

She sucked in a breath and then let it out and sighed.

“My mother. I saw her when I went to the well.” His eyes went wide. “Well, not in person. But… she was there. Looking at me through the water.”

Robin put his arms around her and she leaned into him. “I can’t do this.”

“You can.”

“You don’t know her like I do.”

“I know I won’t let her harm you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about..” She didn’t want to lose Robin. She couldn’t.

As days went by Regina didn’t see her mother after that, not that she wasn’t looking over her shoulder all the time, because after that day at the well she was worried that her mother would show up again. But even though she was worried her mother would show up at any moment, she was relieved that she didn’t.

One day as Regina was sitting on a log, laughing with Robin and the rest of the Merry Men she heard a voice behind her.

“Am I interrupting?” All the men looked up.

Regina froze. She knew that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around she saw her mother and all the color drained from Regina’s face.

“Mother.” She started breathing heavy. “How did you find me?”

Regina stood up. She saw Robin out of the corner of her eye stand up beside her, his fingers grazing hers.

“Oh, Regina dear, you know you can't hide from me.”

Regina saw Robin step ahead of her and block her from Cora. She knew he was just trying to protect her, but she had to do this, so she lifted her hand and placed it on his arm.

"Robin."

He must have got the hint because he stepped aside, but she gave him a faint nod. Regina turned to her mother again and stepped forward a bit.

“Why can't you just leave me be? I don't want that life. I'm.. I'm not going back.”

Cora quickly advanced toward her and in an instant she rose her hand. The next thing Regina felt was the side of her face stinging.

“Oh yes, you will. I didn't build that life for you so you can just throw it away like that. If I have to make you return, then that's what I will do.”

All the Merry Men reached for their weapons, but Cora waved her hand and froze the men.. all except Robin. But Cora quickly poofed right in front of him and before Regina knew it, her mother had ripped his heart out from his chest.

Regina gasped. No! No, this can’t happen. She began to back up a little.

“No! Mother!”

“You will come back, Regina. After this you’ll see this was all for your own good.”

Cora started to squeeze Robin’s heart and he began to fall to the ground, yelling in agony.

Regina was panicking. She felt so many emotions surge through her, but she couldn’t let this happen to Robin and she wasn’t going to let her mother destroy her happiness. Regina suddenly felt something else course through her, she didn’t know what it was, but as she looked down at her hands she saw it come out from her palms and knock her mother to the ground, which made Cora drop Robin’s heart in the process. As all the Merry Men unfroze they grabbed the weapons they had intended to pick up the first time and aimed them at Cora.

Regina walked toward her mother, but not before stopping at Robin’s heart that lay on the ground, bending down and picking it up. As Regina stood back up, she saw Cora look at her with a surprised expression.

“No. This is MY life and I can’t let you control it anymore. That life at the castle, that's not what I want, that's what you want.” Regina took a deep breath and looked at her mother straight in the eye. “I'm sorry, mother but I'm going to do what makes me happy.”

Regina had glanced at Robin and noticed he had managed to stand up and draw back his arrow. She had looked back down at her mother a second after.

“I think you should go now.”

Cora tilted her head and looked around at everyone, she scowled, then a moment later she poofed. Everyone looked relieved as they slowly lowered their weapons and Regina turned to Robin.

“Thanks for having my back. Are you okay?”

“I'll always have your back, Regina. No matter what." She was so moved by those words.

"And.. I could be better. But thank you as well for not letting her murder me.”

"I couldn't let her kill you Robin. Or destroy my life here for that matter. But, I'm glad to know we both have each other's backs."

He nodded and then looked at her in the eyes. "And what of you? Are you alright?"

She shrugged. “I will be. But... I'm sorry, for everything.”

“It’s not your fault. But Regina -” He paused. "If I may ask, was that magic you shot at her?"

Regina looked down to her hands when he asked.

“Honestly Robin.. I don’t know. It’s never happened to me before.” She glanced at his heart in her hand then she turned her attention back to him.

“Are you ready? I think this should be returned to where it belongs.” She held up his heart.

He nods.

“Okay. Here it goes..” She says as she's about to plunge it back in his chest.

“Wait,” She stops and looks up at him. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Well, no. But I have seen my mother rip out hearts. So I think it would be kind of similar to that.” She gazes at the ground for a second and mutters, "I hope."

“Alright.”

Regina swiftly pushes the heart back in his chest.

His eyes are closed so she doesn't know if it worked. Panic starts building up in her again. What if she did it wrong? What if he's hurting? What if there was a side affect? All these different thoughts swirled around in her mind.

He opens his eyelids a moment later.

The panic clearly written on her features, as she sees his change within a matter of seconds. However before words can be exchanged and before Regina is able to read the next change of emotions, Robin steps forward. His hands disappear behind her head, fingers slipping in her hair as he pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss doesn't last long, as he pulls back to look at her, panic made place for shock.

''Milady, I-''

She hears him whisper, words that would follow almost close to an apology, but she doesn't let him talk. He's safe, she's free, this is their moment. So she pulls him in for another kiss.

"I know." She says after her lips part from Robin's.

**.**

**..**

Regina was glad she hadn't seen her mother since that day. She didn't need her messing with her life. She didn't need her ruining everything. She knew what her mother was like. Regina had a sinking feeling though that it wasn't the last time she would ever see Cora again, but she hoped that if she did ever see her again, that her mother would understand and let her be happy where she is. Though she doubted that would happen.

Regina was currently gathering fire wood with Robin in the forest. She had her head toward the ground and a pile of wood in her arms - thinking of the things that happened in her life since she joined the Merry Men. She bent down to pick up another piece of wood and not a moment later she felt a hand slide on her shoulder. She stilled her movements and turned her head up to spot Robin looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but just a second later he was looking in the direction ahead of them and motioning his head. Regina turned her gaze to the direction he was referring to and what she saw - or rather who - made her widen her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised. There standing a few feet ahead of them was her mother, Cora, yet again.

Regina stood up.

"What is it now, mother?" _Why can't she just let me be happy?_ she thought.

Cora was silent. It made Regina tilt her head confused and wondering what was going on now. Just then she saw Cora poof into smoke. Well that was strange. Her mother would never leave like that, unless she had a particular reason, which probably wasn't a good sign.

Before Regina could think of anything else, she felt someone grab her forcibly and before she knew it, she was seeing purple smoke encircle her. In the distance she heard Robin yell out her name.

As the smoke cleared she saw she was no longer where she had been. She looked ahead and saw she was near a cliff. Regina stood up and spun around and found her mother standing there with a smug look on her face, then she dropped the wood she was still holding.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"You don't get to leave like that. Now you're coming back. There are some people I want you to meet."

Regina began to shake her head. "No."

She saw Cora fuming. "You insolent child!"

"I'm not a child."

"Oh yes, you are Regina." Cora started to pace around. "You don't know what I had to do to ensure that you will be queen."

"No, I don't. But that doesn't give you the right to parade me around like a trophy, mother. I don't want any of it, I never did, and I never will. I'm happy here."

Cora huffed. "I have every right." She stopped and turned to Regina. "Love is weakness, Regina. I thought you would know that by now. You can come back and have all the power and be queen."

"Have you not been listening?! I don't want it! I don't want power or to be queen. I want to have my own life, to be happy and free, and to love."

Her mother began to glare at her and took a step back and then another as she shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you." Regina caught a glimpse of the movement and she widened her eyes, knowing full well what was to come if she didn't warn her mother about it.

"Mother!"

Suddenly everything happened at once and Regina lunged forward to try and grab her mother, but it was too late. Regina heard noise behind her and someone panting as they came to stand behind her. It all happened in the blink of an eye, her mother had stepped back too far and slipped off the edge of the cliff and now as Regina knelt on the ground she looked down over the cliff below, she saw the lifeless body of her mother at the ground below.

She began to tear up and slowly retreated her arm. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she glanced in the direction to see Robin kneeling down and taking her in his arms. She looked back over to the edge and as she sunk into his embrace she couldn't help but cry. Her mother was cruel and didn't care about her happiness, but she still meant a lot to Regina.

She managed to speak after a few minutes. "How did you find me?" She said while having her head against his chest.

"Believe it or not, this spot is not as far from where we were. I heard some yelling in this direction so I began to make my way here."

She nodded. "She was my mother, Robin. Even with all the wrong things she did, I still loved her. I will always love her."

**.**

**..**

Days passed after Cora had died. They had retrieved Cora's body from where she had fell and they had a burial for her. The Merry Men hung back, for they didn't really want to intrude on a moment between Regina and her mother, and they didn't know her mother much anyway. Robin did not attend the burial for her mother's sake, but for Regina's. He had stayed by her side with his arm around her as she said goodbye to her mother. Regina thought that she should send word to her father to let him know that Cora had passed. But then she thought about her father and how she wanted to see him badly. She had quite missed him. She didn't want to go inside the castle, because of course she never wanted to step inside that place again, but she had to get word to him so she could meet him somewhere mutual. Regina didn't plan on having Robin sneak inside the castle and send word to him, but he insisted. He wanted to do this for her so she gave in and told him to be careful. After some time he came back to a spot near the forest where Regina had been standing.

She had been so happy to see her father after he came back along with Robin. She had went to him and hugged him, all the while she smiled. She knew this wasn't a time to be happy, but she was so glad to see him, she had really missed him. Robin was standing by a tree as he just watched them. After she told her father everything that happened, he looked saddened, but he was also rather glad that Regina found happiness in her life with Robin and the Merry Men.

As Regina departed from her father she told him she'd come back to visit him soon hopefully, and he nodded as Robin went with him back to the castle to make sure he got back there safely.

**.**

**..**

Time had passed on and Regina was sitting in the tent looking over the plans, for the next time they were to do a heist, when she saw Robin enter and sit beside her. She turned her eyes back to the plans.

After a minute she could feel his eyes on her, so she sighed and looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked in a soft tone and put the plans aside.

He apparently had been thinking because she saw him staring at her with so much affection in his eyes. But it wasn't a moment later that he snapped out of his haze.

"I love you." He blurted out.

Her jaw dropped and she widened her eyes. Did he just say what she thinks he said? He loves her? She was in pure shock and didn't know what to say. She didn't think this would come until far later, but here it is now. She was not sure what love felt like, since she never had experienced a relationship such as this. They had known each other for quite some months, but she wasn't sure if she could call this love. She couldn't stop thinking about him all the time, ever since they had met and of course she didn't think she could go on without him. That had to be love right? This must be what love feels like. The intense emotion and longing she gets when she's around him. To want him to be with her every second of every day. She made the decision that this had to be love. And if it had to be, then yes, she did indeed love him too.

He must have thought he said the wrong thing, because she didn't say anything after awhile and she could see his eyes beginning to look down, as if he just lost his hope of her saying she loved him too.

"Forgive me I should not have-"

She cut him off before he could finish. "Yes, you should have. Thank you for saying that." She smiled at him. "I just... I wasn't sure what love felt like. I've never actually been in love with anyone before. But I do know I feel the same way about you." She saw his grin starting to spread wide and the love re-emerge in his eyes. "I love you too, Robin."

He suddenly leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. Regina leaned into him as her arms went around his neck.

Their kiss wasn't quick by any means, in fact quite the opposite, and it had started out as soft but it grew into something deeper. More heated and wanting. Regina wanted him, she wanted this man right now, she had held out for so long that she needed to express her love to him. This was all new to her, but she felt this pull to him, to this particular man. He was kind and caring and loving toward her and she loved him all the more for it. She needed to feel all of him. Now. It was time.

Regina began to pull him with her as she started to lay down on her back as their kiss began to be open mouthed and their tongues roamed each other. Her hands slowly wandered down his shoulders to his muscular arms and around to his toned abs. She wanted to feel every part of him. She needed to. Regina began to lift his shirt, but she felt his hands on hers, stopping her. At that she stopped kissing him and looked up at him into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I just want to be certain you are sure about this."

She gave him a sweet smile. "I am. I... never have done this before, but I feel I am ready. I want all of you Robin." She whispered.

His smile returned, with those incredible dimples of his that made her melt and they began to kiss each others lips once more.

**.**

**..**

**...**

Regina felt sick. She felt like she was exhausted all the time. She didn't know if she was coming down with something or what. She just knew she never felt like this before and it felt tiring all the time. She was currently bent over puking her guts out by a nearby tree feeling the nausea within her and making its way to the surface each time, then she heard Robin's soothing voice. After she was done puking she turned to him and she saw concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He gently raised his hand and felt her face and moved his hand to her forehead. "Are you coming down with some illness?" He moved his hands to her waist.

She sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. I feel sick all the time Robin and it's been like this for weeks now."

Robin was deep in thought as Regina looked at him wondering what it was that he was thinking about. His snapped out of his thoughts and suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"Milady, do you think... you might be with child?"

It's like it clicked in Regina's head and now it was her turn to be in shock.

"I - I'm not certain. But," She paused for a moment and thought about that time she and Robin did have sex. "I might be." She didn't think she would get pregnant from that one time, but it was possible she supposed. She didn't know for certain if she was, but she thought that time would tell. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a baby, she did love Robin and part of her was thrilled at the thought of becoming a mother, but the other part of her didn't know how to be one. She didn't know if she _could_ be one. But she knew one thing, if she did become a mother, she would try to be the best mother she was able to be. She wouldn't be like her mother was to her.

"It started after we..." He motioned between them. It made her wonder why he didn't just say it, but she already knew what exactly he meant. "Did it not?"

She nodded.

"What do you think? If you are. Do you want to be a mother?"

She was silent for a bit.

"I don't know. I don't know if I could even be a mother. You've seen mine and.. I don't want to be like that to my child."

"You won't. I can promise you, you'd be a wonderful mother. I have faith in you."

Regina's heart warmed at his words. She knew this would be a long road but she was willing to go on the ride. She'd be able to go through anything if Robin was by her side, so she grinned at him and nodded her head.

He embraced her and as he did so she wrapped her arms around his torso.

**.**

**..**

As months went by Regina was getting bigger and bigger, she felt hungry all the time and she couldn't stop vomiting either, sometimes it wasn't as bad and other times she felt like death itself. She also felt so tired a lot of the time and she was grateful at all the sleep Robin let her have. He was very supportive of her and helped her with anything she needed. She would lay in front of him some nights with her back against his chest and he would have his hands on her tummy, just rubbing it and speaking to the baby. There were moments he made her laugh at the things he said and in those moments it made her heart soar and she felt so full of love.

One day Regina was sound asleep in their tent when she suddenly awoke to pains. She didn't know what it was, but it definitely had been enough to waken her. She had called out Robin's name and a moment later he had entered the tent, worry clearly on his face and asking her what was wrong as she tried to sit up and she managed to do so with his help. She told him to fetch Friar Tuck and so he rushed out to get the man and not a second later they came back. After some time Friar Tuck told them that she was in labor and the baby was coming. Regina was worried a little, but after she got a reassuring look from Robin and a he gently squeezed her hand, letting her know he was there, she felt better.

After the baby was born they were informed it was a boy and both parents were so happy to see their son. Holding him in Regina's arms, she couldn't stop looking at him and smiling. She was exhausted at having to push the baby out - that was incredibly painful by the way - but she was overjoyed at seeing her child. She looked down at his little fingers and toes, just grinning as Robin kissed the side of her head and leaned down to kiss their baby boy on the head as well.

"What should we name him?" She asked glancing at Robin then turning her attention back to their baby.

After a brief silence, Robin spoke up.

"How about naming him after your father? Your father seemed to be a rather kind person."

Regina had begun to think. Maybe that was a good idea, since she did love her father very much. She would've suggested naming him after Robin's father, but his parents weren't very friendly people, which Robin didn't usually get along with them.

"Unless you'd rather name him another name?" He spoke after a minute of Regina being silent.

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"No. No, I love it. Thank you." She was smiling.

He nodded.

She looked down at her baby boy. "Welcome to this world, Henry."

**.**

**..**

**...**

Years went by in the blink of an eye it seemed. She was so happy at how her life was and she couldn't get enough of this man who worked his way into her heart, who was so generous and kind to her, who loved her for her and who would do anything for her. They all had some tough times, but they all got through it.

Regina had ultimately been pregnant for the second time, and she thought it would've been a girl (she was kind of hoping it was), but it did indeed end up being another boy. They both decided on naming this little one, Roland. They came up with it and they both loved that name, so Roland he became. Everything was going so well, they were all living their lives doing heists and giving to the poor was something Regina would never get tired of doing. She loved helping those in need, and the people they gave to were incredibly grateful to her, Robin, and the Merry Men.

It was this moment that had Regina looking at the three people who made her heart whole. She was sitting a distance away by a tree as she watched Robin, Roland, and Henry all running around each other and playing. They had all been laughing, even more so when Robin grabbed each boy and tickled them senseless. Regina couldn't help but smile at the picture she saw before her.

As a moment passed, Robin caught sight of her and giving her a wink, he leaned over to Henry and whispered to him. She couldn't quite tell what he was saying, but she had found out once Henry came running over to her and landed in her arms, hugging her tightly. Roland apparently saw what Henry had done because not a second later he was running at her too yelling _Mama!_ and putting his little arms around her and Henry.

Robin walked over to them, a grin plastered upon his face as he sat down beside her and wrapping his arm around them all. Regina leaned into his embrace and it was in this moment that she felt at home in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha sorry I didn't include the sex scenes, but I'm definitely not very skilled in writing that yet. I am still new of course to even writing fanfiction in general. So later I may practice with writing that sort of stuff.  
> And this was getting incredibly long for a chapter, so I had to do multiple time skips (don't kill me) XD


End file.
